


Happy father's day

by kwidow



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, F/M, Falling In Love, Humor, Love, Romanogers Appreciation Week 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwidow/pseuds/kwidow
Summary: Oneshot del día del padre.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Happy father's day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney no me pertenecen. 
> 
> Nota: Sé que ya pasó el día del padre, pero nunca es tarde para un oneshot así. Destacar que en este oneshot no hubo chasquido ni nada por el estilo. Es sólo una historia para homenajear a los papás del MCU. Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura. Más comentarios al final.

**Domingo 21 de Junio, Base de los Vengadores, NYC.**

Día del padre. Todos sabían que los únicos que podían ser saludados eran Clint Barton, Scott Lang y Tony Stark. Eso lo sabían muy bien los vengadores. Y como gran acontecimiento, Stark los invitó a la base de los Vengadores para celebrar el día con un almuerzo. Después de todo, él los quería como si fueran su familia.

─Muchas gracias por invitarnos, señor Stark. ─dijo Laura Barton al filántropo.

─Primero, no es nada, y segundo Laura, no me llames señor Stark. Me haces sentir viejo. ─se quejó.

─Pero lo eres. Eres papá. Mira a tu hija jugar allá. ─Clint apuntó hacia los niños, los cuales jugaban con Morgan en el bello prado que tenía la base.

─Bueno pero eso son detalles. Tampoco estoy tan avejentado ¿o sí? ─su tono ya era más preocupado que hace un momento atrás.

─¡Clint, Laura, que alegría verlos! ─Pepper había llegado a saludarles─ ¿Cómo han estado?

─Todo bien Peps. ─respondió Barton─ Se nos hizo extraño que Stark nos invitara hoy día.

─Ya sabes que entre más pasan los años, se ponen más sentimentales. ─dijo Pepper─, pasen adelante, serví jugo de naranja y galletas para los niños. El almuerzo es sorpresa.

─No te hubieras molestado, muchas gracias. ─Laura nuevamente agradeció la invitación de los Stark.

─¿Vendrán los demás? ─preguntó Barton entrando con su esposa y siguiendo a Pepper.

─Bruce dijo que también vendría, ya que nos extraña. De Thor no he sabido mucho... pero creo que también nos visitará.

─¿Y Natasha y Steve? ─preguntó ahora la señora Barton─ Hace mucho que no los vemos también.

─Si, dijeron que llegarían. Hay que esperarlos solamente. 

─Hola Clint, Laura. ─era Wanda Maximoff. Ella estaba viviendo en el complejo junto a Visión. Pero él no estaba por ahí.

─¡Wanda tanto tiempo! ─el arquero la saludó con un caluroso abrazo─. Estás grande.

─Ni que fuera tu hija para que me digas eso. ─rió ante el comentario.

─Nos alegra verte cariño. ─saludó Laura─ Estás muy guapa.

─Gracias Laura, pero no me digas esas cosas, que me pondré como tomate. ─sus mejillas justamente se habían acalorado un poco.

* * *

─¿Te sientes bien Nat? ─preguntó Steve a su novia algo preocupado. 

─Si, sólo estoy algo somnolienta. Anoche me quedé hasta tarde viendo una serie en Netflix mientras tu roncabas. ─se burló de él.

─¿Segura? te conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que algo pasa en ti cariño. ─dijo desde el baño, ya que se estaba arreglando su camisa.

─¿Confías en mi no? 

─Lo suficiente como para tener una relación contigo. ─asomó su cabeza para ver la expresión de Natasha ante esa respuesta.

─Aprendes rápido el sarcasmo soldado. ─respondió mientras se colocaba su blusa y pantalones vaqueros.

Steve y Natasha decidieron vivir como pareja. Un pequeño apartamento en el centro de Nueva York. No necesitaban más, ya que eran sólo ellos dos.

Tal vez no sea la mejor relación amorosa del planeta, pero ellos querían estar juntos e intentarlo. Steve era el que insistía en la idea, ya que la ex espía rusa tenía sus temores de que no resultaría. Pero ya han pasado alrededor de cinco años, donde su relación y confianza se han afiatado lo suficiente. Además que sus compañeros ya intuían que había algo entre ellos a pesar de las negativas de ambos. Siempre lo ocultaron como una relación de trabajo, donde uno cuidaba del otro. E inconscientemente los dos se preocupaban más de la cuenta, y fue ahí donde todo comenzó...

─¿Estás lista? ─preguntó Steve─ Ya sabes como es Tony. No le gustan los atrasos.

─Pues tendrá que saber que lo mejor siempre llega para el final. ─se acercó a su novio y depositó un suave beso en sus labios─. Estoy lista.

─Vayamos entonces...

* * *

**Base de los Vengadores, NYC.**

─¡Morgan, baja de ahí! ─Tony había pillado a su hija escaleras arriba, donde pensaba tirarse en su trineo de juguete─. Hija no hagas esas cosas. A papi le dará un infarto.

─Pero Cooper y Lila lo hicieron. Yo también quería. ─la pequeña Stark hizo un puchero.

─Si mi cielo, pero ellos son niños más grandes. Y tú estás aún pequeñita. Anda ven, vamos a tomar jugo y galletas. ─la tomó en brazos y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con sus amigos sentados en la sala─ No mas travesuras ¿hecho?

─¡Si papá! 

─Ahora ya sabes el trabajo duro de ser padre, ¿o no Stark? ─se burló Hawkeye.

─No me lo digas. ─cayó pesadamente al sofá─ Pero aún así... ─su mirada se dirigió hacia Morgan y los hijos de Clint─, me gusta esta realidad.

─Para que vean que Tony Stark si tiene corazón. ─Pepper dijo levantando su vaso con jugo─ ¿salud por eso?

─Me parece bien ¡salud! ─dijo Barton chocando su vaso con la de ella. De pronto, F.R.I.D.A.Y indicó que alguien estaba entrando al perímetro.

─ _"Señor Stark, Bruce Banner y Thor han llegado"_

─Déjalos pasar _FRIDAY.  
_

─¡Mis amigos, tantas galaxias sin vernos! ─esa voz era claramente la de Thor─ ¿Cómo están? _  
_

─Nos alegra verte Thor. ─Pepper fue a saludar─ Hola Bruce, tanto tiempo igual.

─Hola muchachos. ─respondió tímidamente el científico─ Pues si, ha pasado un tiempo desde que no nos reunimos todos. ─su mirada se topó con Clint─ Que tal Clint. ─ambos se estrecharon en un abrazo.

─Todo bien en casa amigo... ¿cómo estás tú? ─saludó Barton y Laura se acercó también para saludar a Banner.

─Bien, aprendiendo cosas nuevas. Ya sabes que el laboratorio de Tony es mi pasatiempo. ─respondió.

─¿Así que se celebra el día del padre? ─preguntó Thor─ en Asgard se hacía algo similar, sólo que se invitaba a todo el pueblo y celebrábamos por una semana.

─¿De verdad? ─preguntó Laura asombrada y el Asgardiano asintió─, vaya.

─Pero el día de las madres era más importante allá. ─se cruzó de brazos─ Las madres dan todo por nosotros los hijos y debemos alabarlas.

─Concuerdo con eso Thor. ─respondió Pepper.

─ _"Señor Stark, la agente Romanoff y el capitán Rogers han llegado"_ ─anunció la inteligencia artificial.

─¡Al fin! ─exclamó Stark─ Ese parcito siempre se hacen los interesantes.

─No te enfades cariño, es tu día. Debes disfrutarlo. ─dijo Pepper tomando su mano.

─Tanto tiempo sin vernos amigos. ─saludó Steve a todos los presentes.

─¡Steve, Natasha, que alegría verlos! ─Pepper fue a saludarlos─ Adelante pasen, están en su casa. 

─Gracias Pepper. ─dijo Natasha. A lo lejos vio a Cooper, Lila y Nathaniel. Les levantó la mano y los tres la vieron.

─¡Tía Nat! ─los chicos fueron corriendo a darle un abrazo de oso a su tía Nat.

─Te ves bien Tony. ─saludó Steve─ Sobretodo siendo padre.

─¿Y qué me dices de ti? ─preguntó─ ¿no te gustaría serlo? 

Steve se puso un poco nervioso y miró a Natasha, quien estaba hablando con Cooper y Lila. Él sabía la razón del por qué _no se podía_.

─Claro que me encantaría, pero aún no está en nuestros planes. ─suspiró desanimado.

─No me digas que la arañita se hace la difícil. ─susurró Tony─ Debes conquistarla mejor, yo sé que tu puedes.

─No es eso Tony... mira, mejor vayamos a almorzar. A eso vinimos ¿no? 

─Bueno, pero si quieres consejos no dudes en pedírmelos. ─dijo esto último en voz baja─ ¡Amigos vayamos al comedor!

Todos salieron hacia el patio trasero del complejo, el cual tenía una mesa larga y arreglada para comer. A un lado estaba la parrilla y la carne se estaba cocinando gracias a los magníficos robots de Tony. Los niños estaban admirados de aquello.

─¿Es verdad que esos robots los hizo tu papá, Morgan? ─preguntó Cooper emocionado.

─Así es, los hizo papá. Cuando sea grande también quiero ser una científica como él y crear robots. ─dijo con orgullo la pequeña.

─¡Que suerte, ya quisiera un papá así!

─Oye, formo parte de los Vengadores ¿no es eso admirable? ─Clint escuchó a Cooper y le respondió.

─Pero no armas robots como el papá de Morgan. Él es _cool_. ─ahora Lila le reclamaba.

─Que exigentes están con su padre. ─Laura intervino en la conversación─ Ahora vayan a sentarse, almorzaremos pronto.

─El único que me quiere aquí es Nathaniel. ─lo cargó en brazos y el pequeño le dio un tierno abrazo.

─Yo te quiero papá. ─dijo el pequeño y todos cayeron en la ternura.

* * *

Todos estaban ya sentados en la mesa listos para almorzar. De pronto apareció Visión y saludó a todos los presentes.

─Pensamos que Stark te había desmantelado o algo así. ─dijo Thor y todos rieron ante esto.

─No, para nada. ─mencionó él y se sentó a un lado de Wanda─ Pero si estaba realizándome unos mantenimientos, ya que soy mitad máquina.

─¿Cómo un chequeo con el médico? ─preguntó Natasha.

─Exactamente. ─le dijo Wanda a Natasha─ Vis estaba siendo actualizado, por así decirlo.

─Sólo estaba actualizando un poco tus bases de datos. Pero si, es un mantenimiento. ─Stark complementó la duda de la ex espía rusa.

─¿Scott no vendrá? ─preguntó de pronto Pepper─ Imagino que lo invitaste Tony. ─el mencionado sacó su teléfono móvil para verificar lo que preguntaba su novia.

─Claro que lo invité, Peps, pero no me respondió el mensaje.

─Quizás se perdió. ─comentó Rhodes─ Ya sabemos como es Scott. 

─ _"Señor Stark, Scott Lang ha llegado con su hija Cassie"_ ─avisó de pronto FRIDAY. 

─¿Ves? te dije que lo había invitado. ─le dijo Tony a su esposa.

Ya todos ahora si reunidos, comenzó el almuerzo de la familia Avengers. Era bastante grato para todos.

Tony tomó una copa la cual estaba con champagne y le dio con el tenedor para que todos le tomasen atención.

─Bueno, quiero realizar un brindis por el día del padre y por todos los presentes vengadores que lo son. ─comenzó─ Scott, Légolas y por supuesto el mejor de todos: Yo.

Un abucheo se empezó a escuchar después de eso y todos rieron ante esto.

─Está bien, está bien. ─se aclaró la garganta nuevamente─ Y también quiero agradecer a mi difunto padre... que a pesar de lo frívolo que fue conmigo, siento que formó a un gran hombre.

─¿Puedes dejar de ser egocéntrico por un sólo día Stark? ─dijo Natasha cabreada.

* * *

Luego del almuerzo que fue un gran banquete, todos los niños fueron al patio trasero, ya que habían juegos inflables y les fascinaba saltar hacia todos lados. Natasha se quedó pegada mirando a los chicos jugar y gritar.

─Te ves algo cansada... ─la voz de Pepper sacó de los pensamientos a Natasha.

─¿Por qué lo dices? ─preguntó sin interés.

─Conozco esa mirada... estás embarazada.

─¿Qué? ─los ojos de Natasha se abrieron ante la sorpresa─ ¿por qué me dices eso?

─Vamos, no soy tonta ¿cuántos meses tienes?

Natasha no sabía qué decir ¿acaso era obvio la mirada de una mujer embarazada? y no tenía cómo saberlo, porque cuando supo que Laura lo estaba de Nathaniel, jamás se dedicó a observar su rostro o algo por el estilo.

─Dos meses. ─respondió finalmente Natasha─ Pero Peps yo-

─Imagino que no quieres decirle a Steve y le quieres dar una sorpresa. ─Pepper soltó una pequeña risita─ Me parece fenomenal.

─Bueno... supongo que hasta la mejor espía del mundo puede tener sus tropiezos ¿no? al menos Steve no se ha percatado.

─Los hombres son un poco básicos. Si les dices que estás bien, lo tomarán y dejarán de preguntar. Además tu sabes bien cómo controlar a Steve. Lo conoces al revés y al derecho. Es claro que no te va a insistir.

─Es porque me tiene algo de miedo, si no fuera por eso, creo que ya hubiese sido descubierta. ─sonrió.

─¿Y cuando se lo piensas decir? ─susurró Pepper.

─Hoy mismo. 

─¿Cómo? ─ambas mujeres voltearon y se dieron cuenta que Thor las había escuchado─ ¿Natasha está esperando un primogénito? ─la sonrisa del dios nórdico era como la de un niño pequeño asombrado.

─¡Thor, baja la voz! ─exclamó Natasha algo enfadada─ ¡Es un secreto!

─Pero cómo va a ser un secreto, ¡hay que contarlo a todo el mundo! ─dijo emocionado y le dio un fuerte abrazo a la ex espía rusa─ ¡Muchas felicidades!

─¿Me perdí de algo Peps? ─Tony se acercó a ellos no entendiendo bien a qué se refería Thor.

─No nada cariño, es solo que-

─¡Natasha será madre! ─y Thor había gritado a los cuatro vientos el secreto que Natasha tenía guardado como sorpresa. Ella pasó una mano por su rostro, ya que se sentía algo avergonzada─ Y el padre imagino que es Steve.

─¿Que yo qué? ─exclamó Steve sin poder creer lo que escuchaba de la boca de Thor.

─¡No inventes Natasha! ¿Serás madre? ─Clint se acercó a ella junto con Laura, los cuales estaban muy emocionados.

─¡¿Cuántos meses tienes Nat?! ─preguntó Laura─ ¿tres? ¿dos?

─¿Estás segura que es sólo uno? ─dijo ahora Scott con su toque humorístico─ No te vayan a salir dos o tres.

─¿¡Tendré un nuevo amiguito para jugar?! ─preguntó inocentemente Morgan Stark.

─¿Será un vengador como ustedes? ─preguntó Cooper.

─¡Silencio todos! ─dijo Tony─ A ver si escuchamos bien ¿La viuda negra será madre? ─ella asintió sin decir palabra alguna. La cara de todos fue de impresión─ Oye Steve, ¿cuándo nos ibas a contar esta noticia? ─todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el capitán américa.

─Yo... no tenía idea. ─alcanzó a decir. Miró a su novia que estaba algo nerviosa y se acercó a ella lentamente tomando sus manos─ Nat... ¿es cierto lo que están diciendo los chicos?

─Quería que fuese una sorpresa... ─suspiró─ pero Thor me escuchó y ya te enteraste. ─se encogió de hombros sin poder hacer mucho.

─¡Pero se trata de un nuevo nacimiento! ─dijo el asgardiano muy feliz─ y justo hoy en su planeta es el día del padre. Qué mejor regalo ¿no? ─dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Steve─ ¡Muchas felicidades!

─No lo puedo creer. Seré padre. ─una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en el rostro de Steve, a lo cual Natasha le respondió de la misma manera.

─Feliz día del padre, Steve. ─dijo Natasha con una sonrisa y él le respondió de la misma manera, sólo que él atrapó sus labios con los suyos.

─¿Y cómo se llamará? ─preguntó Stark─ Ya sé... Anthony, es un lindo nombre.

─No, debería llamarse como Thor. ─dijo él─ un nombre robusto y de dios.

─Ya sé: hagamos una votación. ─Stark levantó la mano─ ¿quien me apoya?

Todos los niños levantaron sus manos, ya que querían participar en el futuro nombre del nuevo vengador que vendría en camino.

Steve y Natasha sonrieron ante la reacción de los niños, los cuales estaban emocionadísimos. Y es que no se lo esperaban, menos Steve, que fue el mejor regalo que había recibido en su vida.

.

* * *

.

**[FIN]**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerme :)


End file.
